


Filthy Little Liar

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Dom Kylo, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda?, No Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mouth spitting, thats literally all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: I asked for one word prompts to get myself back into writing. The three I used were, "Now?" "Please," and Beg.OrKylo Ren returns from battle and Reader is very turned on.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Filthy Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just some garbage to try and write some smut without working too hard at it. Let me know if people actually want a second part. Also this is totally unedited so i'm so sorry for typos or just...bad writing.   
> :) Hope you enjoy!

The blast doors whooshing open signaled Kylo’s return from the mission. You hadn’t been concerned, you rarely were. Kylo seemed infallible to you, injury seemed like nothing to him, pain was a blip on his radar. Power just pulsed off of him when he returned and it was just as palpable this time as he came back. You looked up as he entered, he was beautifully messy. Streaks of blood and black ash ran down his face, there was blood glistening against his lips, his gloves were missing, there wasdried blood all over his hands, his shirt was torn, and his hair was wet from sweat. At the sight of him, your heart sped up, your eyes fixed on him and you swallowed. You had seen him in a similar state before but there was something about the blood on his lips and chin, the way his hair was pushed back and the energy pulsating off of him that sent sparks trickling from your fast beating heart, into your abdomen, filling you with inescapable desire.

Your feet were moving before you really had time to consider your movements. He sensed something, his eyes darting over your face, taking in the way you looked at him, the way your breathing had dialed up a fraction. His lip curled towards a sneer,

“Now?” He asked, his deep voice was tight with the remnants of adrenaline from whatever battle he had just fought and won. Your feelings must have been evident on your face because he reached out and grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him, “You’re excited by the sight of me now?” His growl rumbled through his body and it seemed to shake you from the inside because a shiver ran up and down your spine at the sound of it. “Bloodied, dirty…coming straight off the battlefield? Is that what excites you?”

You barely managed anod, fear and excitement coursed through you in equal measure. Kylo’s hand crept down from your chin to the side of your neck. One of his thick, bloodied fingers stroked the line of your neck down to your collarbone and back up. “Yes,” You breathed when you found your voice,

“Yes, what?” His hand closed around your neck, not tight enough to constrict your air but enough make your whole body pulse with excitement at the prospect.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” You managed to squeak out as his fingers tightened. You choked, your airway constricting even as your nipples hardened under your shirt. His eyes flicked down, noticing your body reacting further as he choked you. Kylo’s lip curled up, you could see blood in his mouth still, glistening around his teeth.

“Stupid girl, there’s something wrong with you.” He growled and he moved his hand to your jaw, you gasped for breath as he released your throat. Hisfingers still dug into your jaw, holding you there looking up at him. He leaned in close to you, “Your pussy is soaked through, isn’t it?” his breath washed over your face from where he was standing, towering over you. You tried to shake your head, you didn’t know why you were lying, maybe it was to maintain a shred of your dignity, maybe it was a reflex. Kylo raised one eyebrow, “No?” he asked. “Shall I check? I think you’re a stupid girl _and_ a liar.” One hand stayed tight on your jaw, forcing your face to look up into his and the other moved to your skirt, pulling it up. He tucked his hand into your underwear, you squirmed in a half hearted struggle. You wanted to feel his fingers against your most sensitive skin. You wanted to feel him peel your pussy lips open, you wanted him to stroke his finger up and downand around your already throbbing clit but he was about to find out what a liar you were and that sent stabbing fear through your stomach. Was that fear though? Or were you eagerly awaiting his anger? Your body quieted the second his fingers stroked over your slick pussy lips. You were still because you had, of course, been caught in your ridiculous lie. It felt so good, the glistening lie that made his fingers slip over your soaked slit. Kylo’s big hand tightened on your jaw, his fingers digging into the skin there, a complete contrast to how his fingers ever so delicately spread your pussy and stroked up towards your clit.

Kylo clicked his tongue as he felt you, “You _are_ a liar.” He growled, his hand in your undies pulled away and you gasped. “A filthy, little liar.” As he growled his lips pulled back, again showing off the bloody spit in his mouth. Your body clenched at the words, at the sight of him and at the growing need inside of you. As he leaned over you, still clutching your jaw, his scent filled your nose. A mixture of burning, singed skin, blaster bolts, blood, and a hint of his usual clean nondescript smell. You watched as his lips moved from a snarl into a smirk, it always shocked you how beautiful he was, even when he was being cruel. Even when his smile mocked you, it was beautiful and it sent another spasm of want through your body.

“Would you want me if I wasn’t?” You managed to say even as he held your jaw. He chuckled, his eyes roamed over your face, taking in how you were looking up at him. It felt like he was examining you, like he could see through you into your mind where you were currently imagining his fingers plunging inside of you, filling your cunt. Maybe he was seeing that, maybe he was using the Force to read your thoughts, if he was, he was doing it subtly enough where you couldn’t sense it.His smile widened after you spoke and he leaned in close to you,

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, still leaning over you. You swallowed, staring up at him, fear, excitement and need still pounding through your body. Slowly you opened your mouth, looking up at him awaiting whatever you wanted to do. You were a slave to his will, not because he commanded it, not because he could and would threaten your life but because you couldn’t deny your need for him. You couldn’t fight the excitement that made your pussy walls clench at the idea of doing whatever he wanted. You couldn’t ignore the tingling, burning desire the made your clit pulse and your body tremble. What was worse, was his anger, his fire and his bloodlust made it harder to deny him, it made you need him even more. You knew what he wanted to do as he leaned over you, you knew as he gathered spit in his mouth and yet you held your mouth open, anticipating what was to come, awaiting the humiliation.

Then, something seemed to change behind his eyes, and he pulled back from you for a moment. “Beg.” His voice was barely above a whisper but you flinched automatically. Beg? He wanted you to beg…beg for what? He must have read your mind because he answered you a second later “Bet for my spit, for your Supreme Leader’s spit. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” He asked. You hated the gush of wetness you felt in your undies, you hated the way at his words your nipples tautened. It was degrading in every way you could think of. Your brow furrowed and you couldn’t find words.His hand still held your jaw, keeping you in place, he gave you a little shake, as if to jolt you from some kind of revere. “Come on, whore. You do everything I say, you want it, your cunt is soaked and needy. Beg.”

Your heart throbbed in your chest, your hands shook and your pussy walls contracted around nothing, indicating how badly you needed it. You knew you would do it, it was just a matter of getting over the shame.

“Please,” You whispered, hardly able to raise your voice more than that.

“That’s it?!” Kylo’s voice snapped out, incredulous that, that was your best attempt. “I felt how wet you were for me, whore.” He leaned in close so his lips were close to your ear. “I know you want to taste the blood, my saliva. You want to because what else could a girl like you, who gets wet at the sight of me like this, want? Hm? Now beg like I know you want to.”

You whimpered, he was right and you knew it. You shifted a little where you stood and looked up to meet his gaze. Putting on your sweetest expression you tried again,

“Please, Supreme Leader. Please, I want it-“

“Want what?” Kylo’s thick fingers, the ones you dreamed of being buried in your cunt, tightened on your jaw, crushing into the flesh there. You whimpered in pain this time but you still managed to squeak out your next words.

“Please! I want you to spit in my mouth,” Your voice was getting whiny and tears of humiliation filled your eyes as you spoke, “I want you to do whatever you want to me.” You added as an afterthought. Kylo didn’t move, he looked at you expectantly, you needed to do better. “I need it, sir. I want _any_ little bit of you. Anything that you’re willing to give me. I want it inside of me. I need it.” You sounded disgusting, desperate, hopeless. Kylo seemed satisfied with it, satisfied at what he made you do. You stared up at him, waiting judgement.

“Open.” He commanded, you immediately did, without a moments hesitation. He leaned over you, you saw his jaw work, his mouth moving slightly. Fear seemed to spread through your body, the anticipation mounting more and more as you waited. Part of you wanted to rip away, part of you knew you wanted it, part of you was desperate for it to happen but he was lingering over it. He liked watching your brow furrow and you squirm in anticipation.

Kylo let the saliva fall from his mouth, a bit of blood against his lip. It dropped onto your tongue and you felt yourself give an involuntary shiver. Bloody saliva coated your tongue, cool at first, warming and mixing with yours. Tasted like copper and smoke. You shut your mouth around it and he stared into your eyes, still smirking,

“Swallow it, whore.”He breathed. You swallowed and he shoved you back by your jaw, releasing you. “Remember your place.” Terror filled you that this would be it, that he wouldn’t give you anything beside that. You stared up at him, you wanted to beg. You were so close to dropping to your knees and actively begging for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want the next bit!  
> follow me over on tumblr at cummingforkylo for more writing!


End file.
